


Bleach Collections

by xXUnwritten_SinsXx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut, collection, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnwritten_SinsXx/pseuds/xXUnwritten_SinsXx
Summary: SO I decided to make a new story based around the Bleach universe. I have a few ideas for various couples and none of them are really stand alone stories, and I don't want to make a one chapter separate story for all of my ideas. That would just be way too much trouble, y'know? So here's a collection of them! I hope that you enjoy them!Also, if by any chance you have any couple requests, please let me know and I'll do my best!





	1. Ulquiorra x Grimmjow

There were many reasons that Grimmjow had fallen for this sullen man. One of those reasons were his bright green eyes. Another was how the only time he smiled was when Grimmjow kissed him or told a joke. It was validating, really, because for the longest time Ulquiorra had ignored everyone and everything. Somehow, he had gotten Ulquiorra to fall in love with him, to take a chance. Grimmjow thanked his lucky stars. 

It wasn't always so smooth and perfect, however, and it took a while for Grimmjow to even want to change Ulquiorra's mind. Their personalities clashed heavily, and when they first met through mutual friends they despised each other. But after a while, those attributes that had once seemed repulsive were now what made Grimmjow's heart pound. No matter how frustrating things could get sometimes between them, Grimmjow still loved every piece of the other male. Even on days where he wanted to pull his hair out. 

Grimmjow pondered this quietly to himself once morning - he was heading to the shower after jogging around the ravine near his apartment. They had been together for a few years now, and just last year the had gotten an apartment together. With that apartment came two cats, (one black and one grey tabby) and, for some reason, a pet bat. Apparently you could have them as pets as long as you had the permit and the appropriate environment. Ulquiorra was fanatic about bats - he adored them, much the same way as Grimmjow fawned over cats. His two cats, the black one named Bandit and the tabby named Tornado, had taken to Ulquiorra in a heartbeat, but his lovers' bat, however, didn't seem to like him. Sure, he let Grimmjow hold him and sometimes he rested on Grimmjow's chest stoically, but he always stared at him with those big eyes. It was unnerving - It was a stare that seemed to be holding him under a microscope, picking him apart, which was ridiculous, but it's how he felt. So, as such, Grimmjow usually left the bat alone, unless Ulquiorra asked him to feed him if he was working late or something like that. All in all, the move had been relatively painless and easy. Falling into a routine with Ulquiorra was a little difficult, however, but they were making it work. 

Ulquiorra was something of a neat freak. Grimmjow was a little more relaxed. He wouldn't consider himself a slob - he didn't leave food or dishes in the bedroom, he kept his clothing and stuff cleaned and had one particular area for dirty laundry - but he wasn't super particular about things. The first few months drove them both crazy - Ulquiorra rearranged everything every few weeks in order to clean everything, and Grimmjow would come home from work to find everything completely different. He was mostly annoyed because he couldn't find his stuff in those times - he didn't really mind the manic cleaning part. But despite their differences, they managed to make things work. Grimmjow was learning to accept Ulquiorra's oddities, as Ulquiorra was learning to accept Grimmjow's passivity. 

Grimmjow passed the kitchen on his way up the stairs to the bathroom. He glanced in - Ulquiorra was starting on breakfast. From what Grimmjow was smelling, it seemed like he was making pancakes. Grimmjow smiled to himself and walked to the shower. He cleaned up relatively fast, and by the time he exited, clean and wrapped in a towel, he heard Ulquiorra's soft voice float up the stairs, calling him for breakfast. 

"Be right there," He called, heading into the bedroom. 

He had a job interview today - he was applying to be the head of security at the local correctional facility. It was a big deal for Grimmjow - it was something he had wanted to do for most of his life, and he finally had a short at it. He wanted to make a good impression, so he had had Ulquiorra pick out what he thought would be the most professional outfit to wear. He had chosen a pair of black slacks and a casual yet formal button down shirt of a dark brown color. He had also pulled out a grey jacket to go with it and a pair of black dress shoes. The one thing that was missing, though, was a bag. He needed it to carry his resume and some other things that he would need. He got dressed and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

He walked to Ulquiorra, kissed him on the forehead, and loaded his plate with pancakes, bacon and sausage and scrambled eggs. As he made to sit down, having poured himself some orange juice as well, he asked, "Hey, Ulqui, do you have a bag I could borrow?" 

"The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they’re specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence," came the stoic reply. 

Grimmjow paused, a laugh bubbling up from his throat as he said, "Literally all you had to say was no." 

"No." Ulquiorra retorted with a soft half smile as he sat across from the taller male. 

Grimmjow shook his head, still laughing, and started in on his breakfast. 

He was getting used to the occasional flooring or existential exclamation from the other male as well. At first, it stunned him and he had no idea how to respond, but now he found it amusing. It always came out of nowhere, when he was least expecting it. At least Grimmjow could say there was never a dull conversation between them. At least, not since he had feinted interest in bats and had been lectured on their mating and eating habits for over an hour.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Grimmjow asked casually, adding, "Maybe we could go see a movie." 

Ulquiorra swallowed a mouthful of food and nodded, "I was planning on going out to celebrate your job tonight anyways. I would like that." 

Grimmjow laughed a little, "I don't even know if I'm gonna get the job, Ulqui," 

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow blankly and retorted, "You and I both know that you're going to get it." 

Grimmjow smiled a little, chest swelling with affection at his trust, "Alright, so let's go to dinner and then go and see that new horror movie that I know you wanted to see so badly." 

Ulquiorra arched an eyebrow in amusement, "You hate horror movies." 

Grimmjow grinned, "Go big or go home." 

"I don't even know what home is anymore. I couldn't go home if I tried, even if I was welcome anymore, if home even truly exists." 

"....." Grimmjow had no response. He just stared at Ulquiorra silently for a few moments, before shaking his head and snorting in amusement. Ulquiorra stared blankly at Grimmjow for a few moments, before smiling and eating. 

They finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence, and Grimmjow cleaned up. He glanced up and saw Ulquiorra staring at him with his bat perched on his shoulder. 

"What's up?" He asked, turning the dishwasher on and straightening up. 

"I love you," Ulquiorra said softly. 

Grimmjow grinned and walked over, kissing him hard on the mouth. He heard the bat let out a little indignant squeak as Ulquiorra's shoulder rocked back, but Grimmjow didn't care. Ulquiorra loved him. 


	2. Gin x Matsumoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea while listening to Whatever You Like by T.I. Hope you enjoy!

_**I said, You can have whatever you like** _

_**Stacks on deck, Patron on ice** _

_**We can pop bottles all night** _

_**Baby, you can have whatever you like** _

_**I said, You can have whatever you like** _

Orange hair glinting in the neon lights, seductive eyes, sultry lips, curves for days. She was a fucking dime piece if Gin had ever seen one. He normally didn't make it a habit of showing up at strip clubs alone - he knew he looked like a desperate thug. But did he care? No. A month and a half ago he had come here for a bachelor party for his boss, Aizen, and this fucking goddess had been shaking her ass on the stage closest to them. He had figured out her schedule - Friday - Tuesday, every night, she shook that pretty little thing on that pole, pulling tricks that the other little does couldn't even dream of. She was easily the most skilled on that pole, on that stage, and in many more areas then that, Gin was sure. He had probably spent a fortune coming here as often as he had - sometimes he came to the stage side and tucked bills into her g-string, other times he just sat near the back and admired the view. It was lucky that he was loaded. Co-owning a multi-million dollar corporation had it's gifts. 

Glitter caught on her skin in the lights as she twirled around the pole, spinning like a ginger hurricane. She slid down into the splits as gracefully as if she had been walking - Gin let out a longing sigh. He ordered another whiskey and tapped his foot to the beat of the song. She always chose the best set list - one day it was rock, the next it was rap, and everything else in between. She was one of a kind, and Gin was so enthralled that he dreamed of her. Only, in his dreams, it wasn't a stage pole she was grasping. 

He grinned as he watched her crawl slowly across the stage floor, staring intently at a man directly in front. She swung her legs in front of her, her monster heels glinting as she wound her legs in and out, creating a mesmerizing dance with just her legs. The crowd cheered. Gin knew that the other girls must hate her - she usually had the majority of the attention in the club. But then again, he never paid mind to the other dancers. He barely even noticed the girls who served him his drinks. He had eyes for that bombshell and no others. Her stage name was Aphrodite, and Gin had to agree with the analogy - he had said it before, and he would say it until the day he died; she was a fucking goddess. What Gin wouldn't give to just spend one night with her. One night where he could kiss every inch of her smooth body, hear her voice (she never talked, but he could imagine how sultry and velvety her voice was) and learn about the woman behind the exotic animal on the stage right now. 

The night wore on, every dance that she graced the stage with as mesmerizing and toxic as the last. Finally, 3 am rolled around and her last dance concluded. She stood, barely sweating from all of her movement, and blew a kiss out into the crowd. As she turned, her eyes met his, and he could have sworn that she grinned and winked at him. Gin's grin grew, and he watched hungrily as that sweet ass sashayed into the back. He sighed, finishing his drink and pushing himself up out of his seat. His legs cramped from being still for so long, but it was more then worth it.

He was just about to leave the club when he heard a sharp whistle behind him. He turned and felt his entire body freeze - a goddess approached him. 

Aphrodite herself stood in front of him, even more gorgeous up close and out of the lights as she had been just moments ago. Gin felt his throat dry up, but managed to say, "Well, what do we have here?" 

She grinned at him and he felt his skin vibrate, her voice like a thousand little diamonds falling on each other, "I just wanted to meet my admirer. Don't think I haven't noticed you've been here every night I work for over a month. My boss told me I should call the cops. He thinks you're stalking me." Her eyes glittered - he knew that she was toying with him, and Gin loved it. 

"What do you think, beautiful?" He asked with a smooth arch of the brow. 

She laughed a little and met his gaze head on - she wasn't shy. He already knew that from so many nights of watching her. Most girls didn't make eye contact with the clientele. She made it her trademark. She locked those dazzlingly grey eyes on his blue ones, and his heart skipped a beat. 

"I think that I'm flattered," She said smoothly, "And I also think that I would like a drink." 

Gin grinned widely as she continued, "Not tonight though. But I'm off tomorrow. As I'm sure that you already know," She added with a laugh. 

"Tell me when and where to pick you up, my goddess," His voice was calm but everything inside of him was vibrating, a cellular hurricane. 

"Let's say 7," She glanced down and pulled out a piece of paper from the waist of her jeans - it wasn't until then that Gin noticed she was fully clothed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top- "And here's my address. Don't make me wait, or I might just decide to let my boss handle you on the next show." She grinned and leaned forwards, giving him a teasing kiss on the corner of the mouth, and then she was gone. 

Gin inhaled the sweet smell of sweat, lavender and something musky. Sandalwood, perhaps Frankincense? It didn't matter just then - Gin had to pull his frozen limbs from the closing club. Once he was outside and the fresh air hit him, he made a punching motion into the air and peered down at the piece of paper she had given him. Her address was written in cursive in pink pen. Oh, the things that he had planned for tomorrow. 


	3. Toshiro x Gin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based off of another Tumblr prompt that I read and pissed myself laughing. I hope you like it. It's really, really short, but I just couldn't get this little scene out of my head!

Toshiro peered around the corner, watching as his prey finished talking to Kurosaki and starting walking down the hall. Toshiro waited a few seconds, then followed him at a distance. He made sure to look as unassuming as possible as he passed Matsumoto, who eyed him strangely. The last thing that he needed was for her to find out what he was trying to do. He was fully aware that it was childish, and she already teased him enough as it was. Besides, he was mad and he was sick and tired of Gin's jokes. He was going to get him back. 

As he walked down the hall, Gin turned around a corner. Unaware that Matsumoto, Kurosaki and Abarai were watching him, he took off in a trot and peered around the corner that Gin had disappeared behind.  _Good,_ he thought as Gin turned into an office,  _right where I want him to be._

He crept around the corner and inched towards the office. He was as silent as he could be, slowing his breathing down as much as possible. As he reached the office, he slowly peered into the room and grinned. Gin stood with his back to the door, staring down at a book in his hands. After a moment, making sure that Gin wasn't about to turn around, he tiptoed into the office and was about to reach the taller male when he spoke, voice laced with amusement and snugness. 

"If you're trying to scare me, you're doing a poor job. You need to be unnoticed to be able to--- ** _AAAHHHHHGGGGG!!!!_** "' Gin let out an unholy screech that brought people running. 

Matsumoto, Kurosaki and Abarai reached the door first and gaped at the scene. 

Gin had dropped his book and was now cradling his arms, staring in horror at Toshiro. His eyes, usually closed, were popped wide open and his usual grin had disappeared, replaced with a grimace of pain. Toshiro wiped his mouth and calmly said, 

"Sorry. Just asserting my dominance. You know how it is." 

He turned, eyed the three standing in the doorway, and swept past them, smirking to himself. Hah.  _Let's see Gin make jokes about me being the submissive now._


	4. Renji x Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny little blurb from a prompt I read somewhere! I hope that you enjoy it!

Ichigo was pretty pumped. Renji had finally asked him out, first of all, after almost 3 years of playing cat and mouse. Secondly, they were going to see one of the movies that he had been waiting all year for - Avengers Infinity War. He was fucking pumped. He had sprayed that cologne that Renji had gotten him last year, gotten dressed in a nice blue striped button down with a pair of brown pants. Renji looked pretty fucking good too - his long red hair was tied back in a long braid and he had the black bandanna that Ichigo had gotten him two birthdays ago on. He wore a red button down shirt, a black jacket and a pair of light jeans, and he looked fucking delicious. 

Dinner had been hard enough to get through - it was bad enough that Ichigo was practically vibrating with impatience to see the movie, but with the way that Renji was looking at him and the way that his eye glinted, his tattoos popped against his pale skin... there was a whole other reason that Ichigo was impatient to get things over with. Finally, dinner was over (They went to a pretty nice Italian place across from the movie theater) and they were headed into the theater. They grabbed some popcorn, a bag of Swedish berries and two sodas. 

As they waited in the line up, Ichigo bounced on the balls of his feet. Renji snorted in amusement and Ichigo glared at him. 

"What?" 

"Nothin'. It's just adorable how excited you are for this damn movie." Renji said, arching an eyebrow and grinning. 

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I've been waiting for this thing to come out for over a year now. Of course I'm excited. What the hell is holding the line up?" 

He turned his attention back to the front of the line as Renji laughed, sipping at his drink. Finally, two women emerged with a broom and garbage bags, and the line started to filter in. They were near the back, and it took all of Ichigo's self control not to barrel through them to get to their seats. They had D-box seats - those ones that moved with the movie. He was fucking pumped. 

Just as they were about to walk in, Renji grabbed his arm and pulled him back, clearing his throat. Ichigo had to take a momentary deep breath to keep from yelling at him. 

"What?" 

"I know that you're excited to see this movie, but I think I need to sneak you in." He glanced conspiratorially over his shoulder. 

Ichigo sighed impatiently, "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Renji paused for a second, looking him up and down and then glancing at his jacket. "Hmm... I guess you could hide in my jacket." 

Ichigo frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, "Wait, what? What do you mean?" 

Renji grinned innocently, "Well, remember how they don't allow outside snacks into the movie theaters?" 

Ichigo paused a moment as that sank in, and he barked with laughter, shaking his head and smacking Renji on the arm, "You're a fucking idiot." 

Renji howled with laughter (that was something that Ichigo would never admit that he loved - just how hard Renji laughed at his own damn jokes, no matter how bad,) and followed Ichigo into the theater. 


	5. Orihime x Tatsuki

Tatsuki awoke from her slumber with the sound of plates clinking and the dishwasher starting. She sat up and sniffed -  _BACON._ Yawning and throwing the sheets back, Tatsuki slipped out of bed and stretched, straightening her rumpled tank top and shorts. She floated out of the room and into the kitchen, letting the smell steer her. She yawned again and let her vision clear. The kitchen table was fully loaded with scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, sausages, hash browns, french toast, orange juice and coffee. She blinked in surprise and looked at her girlfriend, Orihime, in surprise. 

"Damn. You cooked? I didn't know you could cook like this?" 

Orihime jumped, turning quickly, her doe eyes wide, "Oh! Hey! You're awake! Yeah, haha, I cooked this all!" 

Tatsuki knew that something was off, but her stomach out-weighed her skepticism. She sat down at the table and started to grab things. 

Orihime, taking advantage of her girlfriend turning away, grabbed a pile of packaging and threw it in the garbage. She washed Tatsuki tuck in happily and she suppressed a little tickle of guilt. Hey, she was happy! Why did Tatsuki need to know that she had ordered from Skip The Dishes? Orihime felt bad - Tatsuki had always done the cooking. The only thing she was really good at was brownies and cupcakes. You couldn't eat that all the time - so, Orihime had decided to 'make' breakfast. 

As Tatsukie let out happy noises as she tucked in, Orihime grinned and walked to the table, pouring Tatsuki some coffee. The smile of appreciation was enough to chase away any hints of guilt. She kissed her forehead and turned back to the sink. Tatsuki smiled to herself. 

She knew that Orihime was trying. There was no need for Tatsuki to point out that she had seen Orihime throwing out the packaging in the window reflection. Why should she be ungrateful for such a good breakfast? 


	6. Ichigo x Rukia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't necessarily a couple thing, but I read this prompt and there was literally no one else that I thought this would fit with.   
> I had a lot of fun with this.

"Ketchup is technically a smoothie." 

The whisper floated from Ichigo's closet. His eyes popped open and he glanced at the clock - it was 2 in the morning. His attention snapped to the closet door and he took a deep breath. He was having a hard enough time trying to sleep as it was - he fucking hated it when Rukia got into these moods. He could swear that she got high. That's how ridiculous some of the shit she said in the middle of the night was. Usually, though, if he ignored her she would shut up and go to bed, so he pretended that he didn't hear her, and closed his eyes. A few moments of silence passed, and he thought he was out of the woods. 

Until... 

"If you wait for the waiter to bring your food, aren't you the waiter?" 

Ichigo groaned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow.  _Please, just shut up and go to sleep. It's bad enough that you insist on sleeping in my goddamn closet. The least you could do is let me try and sleep. Rukia, for the love of Kami, SHUT UP._

Silence. 

Then.... 

"If you're born deaf, what language do you think in?" 

Ichigo was mid-groan, before he paused and actually let the question sink in. That was actually a pretty good que-- 

 _NO._ He was not going to let her stupid midnight existentialist pondering get into his head. He forced himself to ignore her and her stupid question. A few more moments of silence, then he heard her voice slither out of his closet again. 

"Why do noses run... but feet smell?" 

Ichigo propped himself up onto his elbows and glared at the closet door, body vibrating with irritation and the odd urge laugh. He counted until 10, and then... 

"If you think about it, there are more nipples on earth than there are humans." 

Ichigo spluttered laughter - of all the things that she had said before, this was one of those ones that Ichigo just couldn't ignore. He heard Rukia snickering in the closet, no doubt smugly. Ichigo tried to stifle his laughter, but he couldn't, and after a few moments he opened his mouth to tell her to shut up, but she cut him off with a frantic, 

"When we yawn around deaf people do they think we're screaming!?" 

Ichigo let out a bark of laughter and dropped his head into his pillow, trying to stifle his laughter. He tried as hard as he could to clear his mind and stop laughing, but he was plauged with images of deaf people screaming at people who were yawning, or frantically looking around for a cause. Rukia snickered louder from the closet, and Ichigo choked out, 

"For the love of god, it's 2 in the morning, please stop." 

Rukia was silent for a few moments after that, and Ichigo finally managed to calm his laughter down. After a few more moments of silence, he was pretty sure that she had decided to be quiet. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing again and get centered. 

"How come your lips don't touch when you say, 'touch', but they do when you say, 'separate'?" 

Ichigo, against his will, started mouthing out the words and his eyes flew open. It was  _true._ What the fuck. 

"Rukia shut up. It's too early for this shit." 

"If you hit yourself and it hurts, are you weak or are you strong?" 

Ichigo paused for a moment and let out a rush of air quickly, suppressing a laugh. "Rukia, I'm serious." 

"The word 'crisp' starts at the back of your mouth and ends at the front." 

Ichigo sat up, suppressing the urge to mouth the word, and all but shouted, "Rukia SHUT UP." 

"Do dogs ever see a police dog and thing, 'Oh shit it's the police'"? 

Ichigo shook his head, determined to not laugh, "Rukia, I swear to Kami." 

"How do bald people know how far up to wash their faces?" 

Ichigo immediately thought of Ikkaku and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. "I will drag you from that closet and toss you out the window." 

"What if rocks are really soft, but they tense up when you touch them?" 

Ichigo climbed out of his bed and stomped towards the closet. 

"Okay! Okay! I'll go to sleep!!!!!" Came the frantic voice. 

Ichigo paused in front of the closet and waited for a few beats, before exhaling in irritation and turning back to the bed. He climbed back in and pulled the blankets up, turning his back to the closet and breathing heavily. After what seemed like an appropriate amount of silence, he decided she must have gone to sleep. Until he heard a voice right in his ear whisper, 

"Do crabs think fish can fly?" 

"RUKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is such a small story! I saw a few really funny conversation prompts on Tumblr and I couldn't really figure a way to add them into a larger plot line so... I hope you liked it! It's my first time writing GrimmUlqui, I hope it was okay!


End file.
